The Mission to the Mystic Moon
by Gina-chan
Summary: Allen, Van, and Merle are mysteriously transported to the Mystic Moon, where they meet 3 average high school girls...(btw, this has nothing to do with the Escaflowne Meets my lunch stuff! This is my semi-serious Escaflonwe story!)Please R&R&enjoy!
1. Chapter I

The Mission to the Mystic Moon 

By Gina-chan

~Prologue~

"Face it. The planet's dying." Satome's words to him rolled around in Nightow's mind. It was true…the planet _was _dying, and his people were the only people that could do anything about it…

~Chapter One~

Gina rubbed her sweaty brow as she sat on the bleachers waiting for her classmates to finish running around the track. The gym teacher gave her a 'thumbs up' sign. Gina smiled back. She was a good runner, in fact, she was on the school track team. Another activity. Gina was so busy, she was surprised she kept her grades as good as they were. Between tae Kwon Do, the school swim team, and homework…Gina sighed and stood up. Her other classmates were finishing up and heading inside the high school building.

Gina set her lunch down at the table where her best friends, Midori and Sorano, were waiting.

"What's up?" Sorano asked, sipping on a PowerAid. Gina shrugged, unwrapping a sandwich from her lunch.

"Nothing," Gina replied. Gina's brow furrowed suddenly as she set her sandwich down. 

"What's wrong?" Midori questioned, peering over at her friend. Gina smiled. 

"Nothing. I just felt something strange for a sec, that's all," Gina replied. They resumed eating.

Allen landed with a thump, his Guymelef Schezarade behind him. He looked around and saw Van and Merle overshadowed by Van's Guymelef, Escaflowne.

"So you're here too, huh, Allen?" Van asked, walking towards Allen.

"But _where_ are we, Van-sama?" Merle asked, bounding after him.

"I don't know," Van said, looking around. "And why are our Guymelefs with us?" 

"Well we seem to be on a field of some sort," Allen pointed out. "And that must be a base," Allen said, pointing towards a somewhat large brown building.

"But why are we here?"

"BRIIINNNGG!!" A very loud fire alarm sounded.

"What's this?" Gina heard the teacher exclaim. So it was an unscheduled fire drill. Whoo. Suddenly the ringing stopped and the P.A. system crackled to life.

"It has come to our attention that there are two robot-like things out on the football field," a loud voice boomed. "We have contacted the police about this, and we are now going to quickly and quietly evacuate the building to the opposite side of the football field and wait until the police take care of the situation," the P.A. crackled back off and the loud bell came on again. Gina flashed a grin over at Midori and Sorano as the class got up. Feh! They weren't gonna go stand around while there were giant robots in the football field!

"Do you here that?" Van asked. Merle cocked her head as Allen nodded.

"Sounds like an alarm," Allen replied.

"Hey! Look over there!" Merle exclaimed, pointing at three people that had just ran out of the building. Allen and Van drew their swords.

"So they want to fight us, do they?" Van said eagerly. Allen lowered his sword as the three people ran closer to them.

"They're just women," Van said in disbelief as the three teenage girls stopped in front of them.

"Are these your giant robots?" the long, brown haired, blue eyed one asked. Van nodded.

"They're called Guymelefs, actually," said Van. Allen looked over at the other two girls, one with short, dark brown hair and the other with straight, light brown hair and grayish-blue eyes. Allen's gaze shifted back over to the first girl. There was something about her…

Gina blushed slightly when she noticed the man with long, blond hair staring at her, but then turned away. She had not had a boyfriend in over a year and planned to keep it that way. But he was kind of cute…

"I'm Van, and this is Merle. What're you're names?" Van asked.

"I'm Sorano," the straight, light brown haired girl said.

"And I'm Midori," said the short, brown hair girl added.

"M'name's Gina," muttered Gina, not looking back over at the blond haired man. "What's your name?" Gina finally asked quietly, motioning towards the blond. 

"Allen. Allen Schezar," Allen said, kneeling down and softly kissing Gina's hand. Gina's face blushed an even brighter shade of red as Allen stood back up. Gina looked over at Allen until Van said, " So where are we?" 

"Well," Midori piped up, "You're at our school, and that's in Virginia…" 

"I mean, what planet is this? Are we still on Gaea?" Van interrupted.

"Gaea? You mean you're not from this planet? Cool! Well you're on Earth, if you really need to know," Midori said excitedly.

"Earth…I've heard Hitomi say that word before…We're on the Mystic Moon!" Van exclaimed. Allen's eyes went wide. 

"H-how can that be?" Allen said hurriedly.

"There must be a reason for us being summoned here…Do you know anyone named Hitomi Kanazaki?" Van quickly asked.

"Kanazaki? Sounds pretty Japanese to me. Did this Hitomi person ever tell you where she lived on Earth?" Sorano said. Van looked down. 

"Well, she said she was from somewhere in Ja…pon…"Van trailed off.

"Japan?! That's like on the other side of the world!" exploded Midori. Gina remained silent.

"I wonder why the police aren't showing up," Gina muttered.

"Hey! That's right! I wonder what's keepin' 'em," Sorano said. Midori shrugged impatiently.

"Who cares? Isn't it 'bout time to be goin' home anyway?" Midori said, glancing down at her watch.

"We could all go over to my house," Gina suggested. Midori nodded.

"M'kay. Your house is big enough. And thank God it's Friday!" Midori exclaimed.

"Okay, but how are we gonna get there?" Sorano said.

"Allen and I have our 'Melefs. We can carry you," Van suggested.

"I'll lead," Allen said. Midori nodded.

"Gina, you go with Allen -so you can give him directions-and I will too, and Merle and Sorano go with Van," Midori ordered. They all nodded. Allen and Van hopped into the control chambers of their Guymelefs. Gina unsteadily climbed up on the shoulders of Schezarade, as Midori climbed up into his (?) hand. Sorano and Merle climbed up and sat in Escaflowne's hands. 

"Okay Gina," Allen said, Schezarade walking down the football field, away from the school.

"Um, when you get off the field turn left on the road," Gina said, gripping onto Schezarade's hard, metal shoulders.

"Watch out for cars!" Midori yelled from below. The rest of the ride went by in silence, except for Gina shouting directions to Allen. When they finally reached Gina's house, Allen and Van stopped Escaflowne and Schezarade in front of it. Gina, Sorano, Midori, and Merle hopped down from the Guymelefs and into the grass. Allen and Van followed. 

"Come on!" Gina said, motioning towards the front door as she ran towards it. She opened the front door and walked in, the others behind her.

"Mom! I'm home! I brought a few of my friends with me too!" Gina yelled. Gina walked into the living room, the others behind her, seeing her mom sitting on the couch in front of the TV, staring at it blankly.

"What's the matter, Mom?" Gina asked, then looked at the TV screen. Midori and Gina both gasped at the same time.

"There's an army of Guymelefs attacking Washington DC!"


	2. Chapter II

The Mission to the Mystic Moon

By Gina-chan

~Chapter Two~

Sorano gaped at the TV. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. An army of Guymelefs, not unlike the one's they had ridden to Gina's house on, were in Washington D.C. 

"What is that strange box? And why are there Guymelefs in it?" Merle said, bounding over in front of the TV.

"It's called a TV," Sorano explained, "It s lets you watch stuff."

"Oh…" Merle said, staring, transfixed at the rampaging Guymelefs. Gina's mom suddenly snapped out of the gaze she had on the screen.

"Gina, why do you have all these people over here? Without permission?" Gina's mom demanded. Her mom's gaze landed on Merle. "And what is that?!" she exclaimed.

Van stepped in between Merle and Gina's mom.

"Sorry to just come into you're home uninvited, ma'am, my name's Van Fanel, and you must be Gina's mother," Van said, thrusting out his hand. Gina's mom was speechless.

"Pleased to meet you, Van," Gina's mom said, shaking Van's hand. "…Ma'am…that's a first…"her mom muttered under her breath.

"This is Merle. She's a cat," Van said, pointing to Merle, who was turned away from the TV screen.

"And my name is Allen Schezar," Allen said, bowing politely. 

"Nice to meet you," Gina's mom replied. There was a uncomfortable silence.

"Well…in case no one's noticed, there happens to be Guymelefs attacking one of your cities," Allen pointed out. They all blinked.

"They don't seem to be actually attacking D.C.," Sorano said. "They just seem to be rampaging through it looking for something," she finished.

"Hmm…" Van mumbled, studying the TV screen. "You're right," he finally said, after a long pause.

"Well?! You guys are just gonna stand here while they're doing…whatever to our capital?!" Midori exclaimed. 

"Capital? This city is your capital?" Allen asked. Midori nodded quickly.

"Well, the capital of this country, anyway. There are lots of capitals on the Earth," Midori shrugged. 

"Okay Allen, I think we should go see what we can do about these invaders," Van said. Allen nodded.

"Um, just one problem," Gina piped up. "How are you going to find Washington D.C.?" Allen scratched the back of his head.

"Heh…she's got a point there, Van," Allen said. Van looked down at his old, brown boots. 

"Well, it's not like it's that far away," Gina said.

"Really?" Van asked. Gina stared at him.

"Yes, really. It's only like 30 minutes away from here by car," Gina replied.

"Could you come with us to give directions?" Van asked eagerly. Gina shrugged.

"I guess," she said.

"Great!" Van said enthusiastically. "Let's go!" he said, bounding back towards the front door. Gina and the others followed.

"Wait! Gina! Where are you going?" Gina's mom asked.

"I'll be back!" Gina yelled back as they all went through the door, back outside where the two Guymelefs stood.

"Okay, Merle, Sorano, and Midori, you guys stay here. We only need Gina to give directions," Allen ordered.

"But Van!" Merle protested.

"It's for your own safety, Merle," Van replied. Merle crossed her arms and stood back where Midori and Sorano were watching. Allen and Van hopped into their Guymelefs, and Gina quickly started climbing up Schezarade. A wave of exhaustion suddenly hit Gina, and she rapidly fell to the ground, unconscious.

*Note to those that don't like the way I spell Allen's Guymelef: Sorry. I like to spell it that way. I know it's spelled wrong, but I'm just strange like that. *End note(whatever)


End file.
